Flames Of Revenge
by paramoreflames
Summary: October was Seths best friend for life until he made a mistake and then she was gone but what happens when she ends up all the way round in the same place from where she started again but one slight change. Fate is unfair at unknown times.
1. Let the flames begin

Flames of revenge

Chapter 1

Let the Flames Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight characters only October, her dad and a few people in the next chapters.

**Hey this is my first fan fiction about twilight so read and review please and no bad comments.**

I ran up the concrete road making sure no cars were there to hit me, I was walking up to my best friends house, Seth Clearwaters down in La Push which I was in Forks so that is about a 30 min walk and I can't I'm still 13 which was still annoying.

Any ways the reason why I didn't mind because at this moment I am desperate to do anything just to see him right now because 2 weeks ago he claimed to be sick and ever since he never called me. So what he always catch the strangest sickness and I don't care if I catch it because I didn't see him in a very long time and I grew up with him as his best friend .And another was my normal morning walks lasted 30 mins so who cares, Why not go down to visit him.

The time past quickly as I reached his 1-story house, his mother answered as I knocked the door. "Hello October nice to see you, I know you have come all the way down here to see Seth but I am afraid he is a little busy now." She said, my face grew mad as I sensed she was lying her heart out, her forehead was starting to sweat and as she said that I heard Seth's voice behind her murmuring something. Before I could even accuse her of lying and the evidence I had, a hand was on her shoulder and Seth said "It's okay mom you can go I need to speak to her anyway." HER, I have a name and he knew that I would freak out if he ever forgot to say my name.

Mrs. Clearwaters opened the door wide enough to see that Seth wasn't alone, Standing in the middle of the living room was Sam's group a group that I would never even suggest Seth will Join. "What do you want October?" He said rudely, I ignored his rude tone and said in a voice that sounded like the crackle of fire. "Seth I need to talk to you alone please." He nodded to my relief and let me follow him inside to his bedroom around the corner in the hallway, as I made my way the glares and stares I received from Sam's group did not make me comfortable in any way at all.

When I shut the bedroom door behind me, Seth took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "October, you know how we grew up to be best friends and stuff." He said in a nervous yet angry voice. "And well you see I can't be your friend anymore, I can't see you nor talk to you at all any more."

At that moment I didn't feel sadness at his words instead of the feeling I had for him, the feeling of brotherly love, friendship and everything else, was replaced by a bitter feeling revenge, anger and heartless. "Seth," I barely breathed it out but he heard me "Are you sure of your choice your making because if you are Seth then I promise you will regret it soon enough and if I ever see you again I will promise my revenge on you and those who took you away from me, Seth I will make you feel the pain I felt when you just said those words, and you will have no memory of my face and how I looked like."

Seth looked confused and shocked at the words that I just said but the words didn't come out of little nice October they came out of a another side of me the side that I tried to avoid at all times that I've locked up all those years of my life, the heartless part of me which was now growing in me replacing all my love with pure sour hate. He just stared gaping at me as if I was a monkey juggling balls on a tricycle and then he made the most biggest mistake of his life making my heartless side of me growl he nodded.

And with that small nod I ran to get our friendship album from his bed side table and I took out all the pictures that included me in it and when I took out all the pictures of the album I went to him put my hands in his pocket of the jeans he was wearing and took out a picture of me climbing onto his back which was taken when I was 10 and he was 12. There were still more of pictures hanging on the fridge and I ran to the kitchen. When I ran out of the room the eyes of the gang were staring at me they must have heard the conversation and I stared back at them with revengeful eyes. At long last when I reached the kitchen I pulled off my pictures from the fridge and I got out my trusty lighter from my front pocket running outside one hand full of my pictures and one hand with a lighter, knowing that they will follow me especially Seth.

I sat on the front yard and spread my pictures around me and I took my time burning my face on each picture so Seth or no one else will remember me and how I looked like. 


	2. The decision

Chapter 2

The decision

Disclaimer: I don't twilight only October, her dad and a couple of other characters.

As I burned the faces of me in the pictures, I felt eyes on me and I looked up to stare back at them. Some how the heartless part of me started to grow and grow even bigger and it was taking over me like a bomb that has exploded. A sour, bitter laugh managed to escape my lips as I accidentally burnt my finger but I didn't care I felt evil and nothing else at all.

Seth stared at me with sorrowful eyes but still didn't care while the others stared in awe. When I finished the last picture I stood up from my spot and felt droplets falling on to my dark long brown hair making me soaking wet. Great just in time for the mood, before I left I forced myself to look into Seth's eyes and say one word "Revenge" I muttered although it was rather loud from the rain I knew he heard me though because he stumbled backwards at my words.

I turned around and ran away as fast as I can. Plans of revenge ran through my head and only one plan stood out to me that wasn't as complicated and hurtful but effective.

The plan was to go to Texas but it wasn't too complicated, my father doesn't care about me or my life my mother died so and he will do anything to get me out of his sight. So the deals been done, I have already discussed this issue with my father except that I was con and he was pro but this time I'm on his side, he was going to send me there to attend boarding school there alone and I idiotically refused because I was still best friends with _him._

Time passed even faster this time and when I reached my house I slammed the door behind me and called for dad. "I'm in here!" called dad from the living room. I stomped to where he is and said "Dad, you know what you told me this morning about going to Texas was not such a bad idea and everything has been set right you said so this morning that the plane leaves tomorrow and you have already sent my application to there and they accepted it and right I agree with you."

He blinked at me and nodded "Great I am going to go pack then go around town for goodbye. Oh and dad, you said that I was going to stay there till when?" I said "Till you graduate high school which is about 3 years since you skipped 2 years." He replied without hesitation and I nodded in understanding.

I went upstairs and packed up my clothes and items, when I finished I climbed my window on the vines that grew from the forest. I ran deep into the forest. I don't why I was running so deep into the forest it is like something was pulling me towards it, reeling me to an area somewhere in the forest.

It was dark when I reached a clearing in the forest.

The clearing was large and covered by wildflowers, something was making me ignore all the beauty of this clearing and making me concentrate on a small particular area right in the middle of the clearing.

At last when I got close enough to the small area I was concentrating on, I felt an aura around me making my anger grow bigger and my hate grow stronger and right now I know this isn't me controlling now, I was not doing this and the clearing that was reeling me in was somehow connected to this.

I felt power go through me, through my veins, blood, every part of my body and in one second the power now grew in me as it big enough to be drained away as I fell on the ground.

I was sure the evil, the power, whatever it was caused this, it caused this hurtful pain in me. I screamed of the pain and right at that moment I knew I wasn't alone I felt eyes on me. I jumped up and turned around to see nothing.

"Stupid imagination." I muttered under my breath.

The next morning I woke up late 5 hours before the plane leaves so that only gives me 3 hours. "SHIT!" I almost shouted.

I took look into the mirror and gaped at how I looked. Cuts and dried up blood was on my face that I didn't notice from before, I washed with soap and salted water and all the blood was gone and left scars.

Last night I fell asleep wearing the same clothes and I was sure there weren't any cuts from then, and most importantly how the hell am I going to explain these huge scars on my face to the head principal or students now they are going think that I am some sort of girl who is always going to get into trouble.

Why should I even care what they think about me as long as I know the truth about myself. But I feel like I am missing something here the dream I had last night was weird and yet I feel like it is something important that is going to form in the future.

I looked at the clock ticking in my room, 2 hours left, oh monkey shit. I took a quick shower and got dressed wearing something light then a thick hoodie over it. I still had 15 minutes and an hour to try and think of a way to cover up my scars but nothing came up.

So I just ran downstairs and had breakfast, dad was ready and up before me, guess he was just glad to get rid of me soon.

Dad drove me to the airport in Seattle, we said our goodbyes and he left.

I woke up on the plane the sun making me go blind. "5 minutes till landing." The voice on the speaker said in a clear voice probably the source of what woke me up during my nap.

I smiled at the bright sun, knowing this was my getaway from all the unknown mysteries and problems back in the town of Forks.

_15 minutes later…_

I grabbed my baggage and headed towards the creepy looking woman with the sign of my name. "Hello. You must me October Williams, I'm Mrs. Adams, now please follow me." She said as she observed me with a smile until she frowned at my scars on my face.

She led to me to a black Infinity and told me to put my luggage in the trunk.

I looked out of my window as I observed my surroundings it was beautiful the sun, the heat and mostly my freedom. The car stopped and I noticed we have just reached the school.

Mrs. What's her name showed me to my room she told me I was luck enough my room mate got expelled so I have my own room. Yay me! I muttered under my breath sarcastically.

"Now my dear your uniform is in the closet, your time table is in the drawer near your bed and your books is on the desk, please get ready and go to class by the time you finish unpacking." She said. I nodded and she left.


	3. Strange Days

**Chapter 3**

**Strange days**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight characters only October, her dad and a few others.**

I decided to unpack later and just get dressed then go to class. I opened the closet and found my uniform, just my luck a plaid skirt and a white collar shirt with a black blouse over it.

I decided to wear black leggings under it and roll it up until class ends. I tied up my long dark hair, grabbed my books and timetable then headed to my first class.

I knocked on the door twice before opening it, a dark headed woman greeted me " hello you must be October Williams the new student my name is Miss Charles."

She said nicely. I smiled and nodded as I took a step into the class room and I felt all the eyes stare at me like I'm an alien from planet idiot. "October you may take a seat next to Zach she pointed to a boy with golden hair covering his eyes and pale skin.

As I took a seat down next to him she started to explain what we were learning and was already easy because we already covered this topic back at forks high. The teacher left the classroom to get something while leaving us to do our work which immediately the class erupted with noise except me I finished my work in 1 minute and looked up to see the boy looking at me. "Zach." He held out his hand "October."

I said as I shook his hand.

"So want to with us at lunch?" he asked me. "Yeah sure, thanks." I replied. "October where did you get your scars from, they look pretty deep and fresh, I think they are going to bleed soon." He said after a few minutes. That question caught me off guard I myself don't even know how to answer it. "I really don't know from where I just woke up this morning and found cuts and dried up blood on my face." "Sorry I was just curious for a second." He apologized "Don't blame yourself I was curious about it myself." I assured him.

The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff to go sit with Zach at lunch. "So who are you sitting with?" I asked him as he led me to the table. "My friends Aaron and Tyler." He answered. As I started to see the table he was leading me too there were 2 boys already there both with pale skin and hair-dos just like Zach.

I sat down on a seat and Zach introduced me to his friends the one that looked more small boned was Aaron and the one that looked more big boned and muscular was Tyler. I smiled at them as a greeting and they nodded back.

"So October where did you come from?" Asked Tyler. "Forks Washington, it's rather a small town so you might not know it and it rains 24/7 that's why I like it here it is a lot more sunny and I love it." I said. "Is that why you moved with your family then, y'know because of the sun to have a little change in your life?" Zach asked me with curiosity. I hesitated to answer this should I tell them, should I? Are they ready to know why I moved here. And something inside me makes me think like I have known them for years. "Umm it is rather a long story though and I really didn't move with my family here I moved here alone." "So you mean you ran away and you can always tell us your long story after school ends we can all go out to the near by café and have a talk there." Said Aaron. "No I didn't runaway from there I just moved here alone, my father sent me here and I'll explain the rest at that café you mentioned anyway what time should I meet you and where?" I said. "At the gate and at .." Replied Tyler.

After school

The bell rang which announces that school is officially over. I ran to my room and unpacked everything quickly. I decorated in such speed that I never I knew I had, wow I really must be in a hurry to see them.

When I finished unpacking, I changed my clothes, to a striped t-shirt and yellow skinny pants. I went to meet them by the gate and to my surprise they were already there. "So sorry I was unpacking my stuff." I apologized "It is okay we just got here 3 minutes ago." Zach laughed at my apology and then we left.

"I better start to explain my life," I said as we sat down on a table in the café. "You see when I was 5 my mother died because she committed suicide which was a very stupid thing for her to do, ever since my father disliked me even more because I look a lot like my mother and up until yesterday I never blamed my mother and I never repaid my father with his hate. And yesterday my best friend from when I was 6 told me that I can't be his friend any more, I got so mad and every bit of feeling for love and sadness was replace by hate and anger, so I told dad that I was going to this school that mentioned earlier yesterday so that I don't have to see him again and I was travelling the next day (Today) and that's that."

They all stared at her in awe and Aaron broke the awkward silence by saying "I'm sorry we didn't know…" His voice trailed off a bit. "It's okay why are you sorry there's nothing to be sorry about. Any way that's my past let us talk about something else." They all nodded and started talking until it was time to go back.

_I saw fire in the distance and sensed that there was war going on. As I walked I realized that what I was watching these beings were not human but some sort of demonic creatures, there were hundreds of thousands no wait millions of them and I was standing right above them, as if I was their leader and suddenly there was sudden hush through out the crowds below me and they all snapped there heads up to stare at me._

_I then felt two hands wrap around me with huge strength one hand was around my neck the other around my chest, I looked down at the hands which were pale and veins covered the external skin of the__ thing__ that was holding me. I then felt a pair of lips move closer to my ears and said 5 words that meant much to me, "War is on its way." And as if that was a trigger all the creatures started to cheer. And I felt to small sharp daggers shoot into my flesh on my neck. _

_I screamed and then I woke up._

Stupid dream and said to myself as I felt my face wet and sticky and I got up to look into the mirror to see a horrifying image, blood was gushing out of my face from everywhere.

I felt a small movement behind me and I turned around to see a small dagger lying on the floor covered in blood, my blood ……

I quickly got the dagger and cleaned it in the sink and I cleaned my face with soapy water and the sink turned red of my blood. I looked at my clock it read 5:30 and it gave me time to clean up. I grabbed a needle and a thread from the drawer and started to stitch up my scars. Once I was done I cleaned my face and wiped alcohol wipes on the scars. It stung but I fought the pain away as fast as it came.

I then took a nice long shower and got dressed and the next I knew a knock was on my door. A opened the door and saw Zach waiting for me. "Hey October how are y-"

He didn't finish his question because he was staring at my new scars, "Umm October where did those new scars come from, I hope your not doing it yourself." "Look I woke up and found new scars on my face and I swear I didn't do it myself, all I found was a dagger with my blood on it." I replied. "Let me see the dagger." I nodded and grabbed the dagger from my drawer and gave it to him. He stared at the patterns that were on the dagger "Can I keep it?" he suddenly asked "Take it sure but don't tell this to anyone only Aaron or Tyler." I said and he nodded.

The school day passed same as any other school except that Aaron were more freaked out about my newly cut scars. And another thing is I decided to cut my hair and dye it afterschool since it was the weekend and I want to surprise Zach, Aaron and Tyler so I decided to go alone into town and cut my hair.

It was nighttime when I finally decided to go out to the hairdressers. As I walked in town I can't help but think how I felt when I lied to them and told them about me having plans so I can't go out with them and they believed me. Some shops were already shut down and then I spotted the hairdressers I smiled and ran to my destination.

1 hour passed and I was done my hair was now cut to right below my shoulders and it was dyed a dark deep red , I cut the bangs in the middle right above my eyebrows and left the bangs long at the sides, on the plus side the hairdresser told me how to do my hair in the colours of fire (Yellow, red, orange) using highlights she gave me she also told me if I ran out of them I can go back with the receipt and she'll give me more.

I walked outside and decided to find a shortcut so I don't get caught by Zach and the others because I really want to show them tomorrow I walked into the narrow dark alley and as I walked I saw 2 figures walk gracefully out of a corner and coming towards me.

1 second they were far away another second they were in front of me and I can see their pale features glow in the moonlight each one was male with blood red eyes and they both had fangs.

I knew this wasn't a joke this was real I was going to die by vampires.

**Hey hope you liked it read & review oh and if you wanna know how October's hair-do looks like it is like Hayley Williams hair in paramore in the video crush crush crush. **


	4. The Truth

**The truth**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any twilight character blah blah blah on with the story….**

I took a deep breath and just when I was about to defend myself when I felt something enter me, I don't what it was but it was something that gave me power and strength. And I couldn't move at all as if I was consuming this till it stopped, my body was paralyzed and I was going to die great just great what good luck I have.

The 2 vampires stared at me waiting for my reaction but I gave them nothing not even a single blink and so they decided to take advantage of this moment. 1 of them grabbed me holding back my arms in a way that would break my arms also sending me to go cold, but still I did nothing although I felt the pain only tears of pain dropped from my eyes. The other vampire started to beat me up until I fell to the ground with blood dripping from the scars and bruises they gave me.

Finally I just felt that I had regained my strength again but then I felt great pain but not from what the vampires just gave me something much worse. I let out an ear piercing scream and the vampires jumped back. I felt a sudden rage wipe through my body and then I felt the strength and power.

I grabbed the vampire from his neck twisted it to break his neck and his head fell off his body. The second one stared at me in awe he mouthed the words_ slayer_ which came out as a hiss but I didn't care I grabbed and threw him through a brick wall breaking his head off his body.

I didn't know what to do so I listened to a voice in my head that apparently wasn't me and the voice said that I should burn them. I grabbed their bodies with ease, threw them in the dumpster and set it on fire.

On my way back to the school I was confused what just happened to me, was it real, why did I kill them with sudden ease.

I entered the school hoping no one would see me in my dirty clothes covered in blood and it was ripped the scars started to bleed again on my face, knees, arms, nose and well everywhere. As I was about to enter a pair of arms touched me sending me to go cold and no doubt that I was wrong about my theory that, that person that just touched was a vampire. As I turned around to see Aaron as I stared into his half topaz half blood red eyes. _No _I mouthed the words with horror, my friend was a –dare I say it- vampire. This meant I must destroy him.

"October what are you doing at this time of the night why did you just say no did I do something an-" He said but I interrupted him, "Aaron stay away from me please you don't want to know what just happened, I promise."

"Why? What did I do look you have to explain-" I interrupted once again. "Okay I will explain but just get Zach and Tyler they need to hear this too." He nodded and let me to their room in the boys wing.

Zach was searching something in the computer while Tyler was reading a book, and as soon as I walked in they put away what they were doing apparently it was a secret.

They smiled at me as a greeting and Tyler was trying by lighting up the mood by commenting on my new hair-do. "October has something important she wants to tell us." Aaron announced and they all nodded silently.

I started to talk "Umm first of all I want to ask you 3 a question. Are you vampires?"

They all stared at me "How did you……" Zach trailed off before he finished his question. I started again " Well I take that as a yes and the reason I know what you are is because I just killed 2 vampires and I don't ho-" Aaron had cut me off. "WHAT YOU KILLED A VAMPIRE NO 2 EVEN WORSE!!! Only another vampire or werewolf can do the job and the only ever human that can kill a vampire is the….."

His voice trailed off and he stared at me knowingly "_slayer" _he whispered. The other 2 gasped at the words he said. And I immediately remembered the words of the vampire I killed. "Umm Aaron what does the slayer exactly mean?" I asked with curiosity. Tyler answered my question. "It means that you the slayer is born/ created to kill and slay the evil immortal beings." "SWEET! At least I don't have to kill you now, wow I am so relieved." I said with relief.

"Wait you don't care if we are vampires?" Zach asked. "Well yeah I am a bit freaked out, but at least now I don't have to kill you and anyway who is going to train me?" I asked.

"Actually we are going to help you train but what for? We don't know why we should train you but in all the books I have read through my life all point to the same reason that fate brings the slayer to a group and that group is supposed to train them, and that there will be 1 certain slayer that will face a war of immortality, although we don't know it, that certain slayer might be you." Aaron had said making it clear that he was the leader of that group. I nodded in agreement.

"October there are signs that the war is near and that dagger you gave Zach was 1 of those signs, the legends say that once you get the slayers blood on that dagger it will open up the gate to hell, so the dagger is like key when it mixes with your blood." Aaron explained with no hesitation in his velvet like voice.

Okay I can deal with saving the world right kill vampires, evil beings the only human to kill them and ….. WAIT I just remembered that Aaron had said that only vampires and werewolves could do the job so werewolves also exist okay I officially lost it how crazy is this world?!?!!!!!

"I can't believe 2 days can change a life oh wow this is crazy okay lets get this straight, you don't want to suck my blood right!?" I asked them

They all stared at me and then laughed somehow seeing humor in what I said. "No we don't." Zach managed to say while keeping a straight face.

Okay then, let us work from there.

**Sorry guys I know u should probably kill me now and if you hate me I don't blame you at all. And I know it is very short. It was just I don't what to do. Also sorry again. **


	5. Stupid Road Trip

Chapter 5

Stupid Road Trip

_This chapter is set 3 years after October discovered her true self. Also I will explain what happened in the previous years, some language in this one. Now October is 16 years old and can drive, she has improved her skills and strategies. Oh yeah and she has rose tattoo on her upper left arm more like shoulder. Oh yeah and I admit this story has a little Buffy The vampire slayer in it and in this story vampires don't reflect the light like diamonds it only stings them a little. _

Octobers P.O.V

_The world around me is collapsing into hell as it was being crushed and demolished, the people that I love most were dying and disappearing into the thin air as their particles get thinner and thinner and floating all around me. Everything I see is dying and falling into the depths of hell except the small area I was in._

_The world around me was devouring in its own pain and it was lost and broken, and all I knew right now that I am the only one that can stop this. And at that exact moment the area In front of me collapsed into hell leaving the flames behind making a cliff. And I was suddenly running off the edge of the cliff and when I got to the edge I leapt gracefully off the edge and fell into the hot flames and lava but as I fell into it I didn't die of burning from the heat but I suddenly felt so cold._

My eyelids lifted open to see Zach splashing cold water into my face. "What the F**K do you think you are doing, it is like 3 am in the morning!?!" I shouted falling off my bed as I shouted at him I barely slept at all last night.

"Don't you remember we have a meeting now." He replied casually.

"Oh yeah I forgot but why does it have to be so damn early?"

"You will soon see." He said with a tone that said 'you will not like it.'

We arrived at their room and I caught a glimpse of regret on Aarons expression.

"Ah October you finally arrived any way now we can start the meeting apparently this meeting is a bit unfortunate, you see I have found out that the war for the fate of the world is approaching soon enough and I have just located the gate that opens up to hell and the key to it some where close to that area. So this a plus we won't be surprised by where the demon that caused this comes out. Also this means we have to move up to that area and very unfortunate to October we have to move tomorrow morning and even more unfortunate the gate is in a forest between Forks and La push that are in Washington." Aaron said looking more guiltier by the moment.

I smiled at him I have gotten over Seth a month after I moved here and I really don't mind going back and like what are the odds if I run into him again right ?

"Its okay I don't mind. I wish I can show you what I mean." I said wishing I had Aarons power his power is Showing memories or others memories but when he does it gives the people hes showing the same feeling of when were there in the memory for example if the memory he is showing me was his own and he was in pain at the moment I will feel the exact pain he was feeling. Tyler has extra strength than a normal vampire. And Zach can disguise our appearance Like our eye colors.

"Look I will disguise our appearance so no one will notice that you are back." Zach said to me and at that moment he changed my hair color to blonde with black and brown streaks so it looked like it wasn't natural and it stayed short till my shoulders and a little wavy, he turned my eye color from brown to light green like the eyes of a black cat. He turned my healthy tanned skin to a pale white.

"Thanks Zach I look so awesome!" I thanked him as he changed the eye colors of the others.

"Okay we have to have a full story on who we are and why moved here, listen to this , October will have to fake her name and our story is we are a band and That we are all brothers except October she is our cousin and she moved in with us because her parents died and we are all already nineteen while she is still eighteen. So she is like our sister." Tyler explained.

I nodded in agreement. "Although I'll call myself Skyler Charles."

They nodded and Zach said "Umm I think I already know a place where we can crash because my godfather just died 2 years ago."

We all agreed and I went back to my room to go pack for tomorrow.

As I walked back to my room and pack I couldn't help but think of how everyone was and about revisiting my house with no dad to be in it because my dad had cancer and he hid it from me and just last year he died. My thoughts went to Seth, what if I run into him how shitty that will be but I don't think he will remember me if I do run into him because now I changed 3 years ago I was shy, quiet, polite, and a big wimp, I also believed in natural beauty. But when he said those words to me everything changed I've dyed my hair, cut it short and also had a tattoo and that was a number one no no in my book 3 years ago, also I drive a motorcycle. I did all this to forget and burn away my memories and as I did that I happened to burn my father away too.

I finished packing my bags at 6:30 am. And I went to Aaron's room and I wasn't surprised to see that they have packed props like a guitar, a microphone, a set of drums and so on.

"October, just to let you know that we will not be fighting alone in the war.' Said Aaron.

"than who will fight along side with us?" I asked with curiosity.

"In that certain area there are vampires we will be asking their help because the leader is a good friend of ours back when we were first newborns they helped us and turned us into vegetarians. But we will not ask them so soon we will take the time and let them notice you and hopefully we will persuade them into including the volturi in this war."

I nodded.

We were ready to go by 7 am. There were 3 expensive cars a porches, a mustang and a Ferrari and 1 motorcycle they had bought me when I had turned 16 as a birthday present it is a Harley Davidson colored black with hot rod flames and dragons at the sides. The 3 cars were packed and I was to follow their cars and all I have to do if I need a break is to turn headlights on brighter.

By the time we got there I was officially exhausted and I almost caused a car crash as if I was drunk driving but do you blame me we only had 2 breaks since we started this bloody road trip.

As we passed the streets I noticed everyone was staring at us because of what we were driving especially me. Because in this town what I was wearing was too thin for the weather but I wasn't that cold and my tattoo and motorbike was a sign that said bad girl on me. I laughed a bit but then Tyler's car started to speed up a bit so I sped up and followed them to a huge house with smaller houses next to it. And that house happens to be the house we are staying in.

By the time we finished packing and refreshing it was 6 pm. I had already taken a nap and a shower. And I decided to go have a snack and as I opened up my packet of crisps the doorbell rang, we were all behind Aaron as he opened the door.

"Hello I personally wanted to welcome you to the neighbor hood." A middle aged man was talking wearing a police uniform. "My name is Charlie Swan, Chief Swan when I'm working, I'm your next door neighbor."

"Hello Charlie my name is Aaron and this is my band We are pleased to meet you, oh sorry to be rude please do come in." Aaron said trying his best to sound normal.

Charlie stepped in our house and Aaron invited him to sit on the armchair while we sat opposite him on the couch and I was squashed between Tyler the humongous and Aaron.

Aaron started to introduce us and I was last to be introduced and when he did Charlie looked at me suspicious and started to ask me questions.

"How old are you Skyler?"

"Eighteen."

"How old were you when you got that tattoo?" So this is what is all about. No worries got my fake ID right here if he needs proof.

"When I turned eighteen."

He just nodded and warned me about those motorbikes of being dangerous and I told him not to worry I have had many practices but then he muttered something about hearing that a million times before.

**Hoped you enjoy.**


	6. A Bloody Homecoming

Chapter 6

A Bloody Homecoming

I realized the guys were thirsty as soon as Charlie left.

"Guys it ok I am going to go look around town a bit while you go hunting be back before I wake up tomorrow morning, Okay?" I said.

They all nodded and just before they leave Aaron put a hand on my shoulder and said "Oct-Skyler be careful please just don't go wondering around okay?" I nodded at his question. And he left with the others.

I went upstairs and put on my own style of my school uniform the checkered skirt was ripped and the shirt was messy with the school jacket over it and the boots were switched to black.

I went downstairs and grabbed my bike and helmet, then I went looking for the public gym. I got a lot of curious stares from pedestrians and passing drivers. When I hit a red light the car next to my bike was full of teenage boys as they all whistled when they saw me I just got mad gave them the finger. Just as the lights green I steered my bike away from the teenage boys.

I finally arrived at the gym and then they pissed me off by saying they don't have a punching bag, I mean come on who doesn't have a punching bag. So I left my bike hidden behind a tree in the forest and I ran deep into the forest, the only way to test my skills here were on the trees.

As I ran I felt the rain pounding down on my head, the trees were huge and strong, excellent. I found the perfect oak tree and punched with all my strength and the tree started to crack and break into peaces of wood as I started to continue punching and kicking into the tree.

I heard a growl behind me and as I turned around I almost killed the creature. It was just an oversized wolf, but I can't trust myself so I just started to run away before the wolf could keep in his memories.

My speed isn't as fast as a supernatural creature but not as slow as a normal human so I am faster than the fastest Olympic runner but not as fast as a vampire or werewolf.

I grabbed my bike and drove away as fast as I can and went home. As I got home I felt exhausted when I got to the house I now call 'home'. So I went to sleep but instead of sleeping on my bed I just collapsed on the couch.

_My stomach started to burn as I realized I was in war and felt as if my heart was actually perishing in fire. I regained my energy and got off from my spot on the ground. A dark figure stepped in front of me and I couldn't see his face. He raised his hand and my body was suddenly floating in mid air and as my body got closer to him & I started to see the features of his eyes they were red and looked hungry just as I realized this my vision had blackened until there was nothing but me and the darkness._

I woke up from my dream still wearing the same clothes from last night and indeed these dreams were starting to mean something because they felt so real. Too real.

The sun was shining through the curtains as I pulled them open. And saw the guys playing poker on the table I laughed as I passed them because Zach had lost the game again which is really not a surprise.

I decided to go visit Port Angeles today so I can get used the state but what I was interested in was actually checking out the gym there. So I went upstairs and put changed to a tank top with hoodie on top but I left some of the hoodie unzipped and a denim short still wearing my boots from yesterday I went to get my bike.

Before I knew it I was in Port Angeles and I parked my bike so instead of driving around I would walk. I started to here sirens in the distance but I just ignored it and kept on walking to where I think I saw the local gym.

I started to think about the wolf I saw yesterday and was hoping that he doesn't remember how I look like it could have been a werewolf and it could tell others that I am abnormal due to my inhuman speed and strength (and I wasn't in battle nor training mode I bet it would have freaked out if he saw me in one of those way).

Soon enough the sirens were close and that's what woke me up from my thoughts as I turned around I saw a man running wearing a mask. The man also held a suitcase in one hand and pistol gun in the other. When I turned back I saw the police were gesturing to get out of their way just when I was I heard 2 gunshots behind me and 2 similar pains in 2 different areas in my body. 1 an are close to my heart, another an area on my stomach. I placed one hand on my heart and started to feel the blood flowing on to my hand.

But I didn't black out even though it hurt all I did was run just run away.

Minutes later I knew I was close to Forks and I began to slowdown until I was stumbling and then collapsed to the gravel ground beneath me.

The only thing I remember before blacking out was the faint sounds of sirens in the distance.

My eyes opened to see my self attached to a bed being pushed along the halls of Forks hospital. Voices were shouting and there was a beeping sound in the background, but the noise that I paid most attention to was a very slow heart beat and I realized that heart beat was mine.

I felt the bed was now in a white (too calm and peaceful) room. I looked up to see a doctor with familiar amber eyes. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was there the guys described him for me and he matched the exact description.

But right now I wish I wasn't in the hospital because slayers heal fast. And right now I can tell he isn't very comfortable with my blood because my blood because the slayers blood is the purest ever to be made. I collected my energy to move my hands and took a breath so I can breathe and looked around to room to see no one other than me and him were in here. So I held up my hand to tell him to stop try to get the bullets out and he did probably thought I was still in pain to move.

To save him from speaking I reached my hand to my heart and felt for where the bullet had entered and when placed one finger on the hole I had pushed the bullet up and got it out and eventually the hole will have its flesh again. I did the same to my stomach.

I placed the bullets in my back pocket and looked up to see a confused doctor and I smiled at him.

"So strange right? I mean something so small, yet so strong that it can take a life." I said to him.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself the name Oc- Skyler Charles and you are dr. Carlisle Cullen right?" I said.

He nodded. "But that was impossible how did you do that and I was so close to giving up yet you have been able to wake up and take it out yourself."

I just nodded. "Well anyway Carlisle it was nice meeting you but I have some business to take care of, Oh and what just happened let's just keep that between me and you." Before I even waited for him to respond I just ran out of the room and out of the hospital down the road and back to the parking lot in Port Angeles. When I got there I grabbed my bike and headed back home to change hoping the guys would not notice the blood stain on my hoodie. Yeah right I even doubt they would rethink about biting me twice.

When I opened up the door, I saw the guys faces Zach and Tyler looked like they were torturing themselves from the smell of my blood, but Aaron just looked darn right creepy I mean that look scares the shit out of me.

"Skyler don't tell me you were fighting?" He shouted at me.

"Actually no I was shot 2 times by a robber and I ran away from the scene and I collapsed on the road that goes to forks the next thing I knew I was in forks hospital and was dying. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was operating on me when I stopped him and got out the bullets myself I told him to forget what had happened and ran away." I said this all in 1 breath.

They all stared at me like I was insane.

"Skyler look did he question you????" he asked me.

I shook my head. "But he does know my name."

"Then we will need to go see them tomorrow." He said

**Hey this is short and I know it is so sorry and the dream in this and previous chapter was inspired by the song ****The Beginning Is The End Is The Beginning-Smashing Pumpkins. **

**Bye. R&R**


End file.
